


While you were asleep

by Daddy_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boy x boy, Eren - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Jaegar, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Seme Eren, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Heichou/pseuds/Daddy_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is up late reading a book one night and gets tired and decides to go to bed. But then those plans change when he see the chance to take the unsuspecting sleepy Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you were asleep

Eren sat alone into the living room curled up under a blanket next to a lamp with a pair of glasses on with his nose stuck in a good book. After about 45 minutes he looked over checking the time it was 12:37. He didn't realize how late it was till then. He yawned and folded the top right corner of his page he was on setting the book down on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up unaware of the blanket that slid off his shoulders into a pile on the carpet floor below him. The muscles of his lean shoulders and back rolled under his skin as he raised his arms above his head and sighed.   
He turned his gaze over to the slightly cracked bedroom door were he knew his boyfriend laid fast asleep. A mischievous smirk pulled at the corner of his lips and he tip-toed quietly over to the white wooden door and peaked inside at the handsome man that laid in his bed. His black jet black bangs were pushed out of his face, his strong musclier arms laid above his head leaving him in the perfect position to pin him down.   
Eren bite his bottom lip as his eyes trailed down his toned torso that was covered by a black tank top expect at the end where that shirt was lifted exposing his well built wash board abs and v-line that lead down to a pair of white joggers that hugged his tight, firm, ass. Eren growled and slowly opened the door and stalked toward the sleeping and helpless Levi. He slowly crawled into the bed and hovered over Levi on his hands and knees. Levi furrowed his eyebrows and groaned, he's eyes opened half way and he turned his head toward Eren who stared down at him lustfully. "Eren?" Levi grumbled sleepily. "What the hell are you doing?"   
Eren grinned evilly and he slowly pulled up his black tank top exposing more of his body.  
"Mmm you just look so sexy while you were sleeping that I couldn't help myself.." He purred seductively and ran his hand up his chest down his torso tracing his fingers over his abs and hip bone. Levi shivered slightly and clicked his tongue.  
"Eren you horny brat..." He hissed lowly.   
"You better st- aah..." He was cut off by a moan as Eren palmed his bulge beneath his clothes.  
"You're all sleepy and weak..." Eren cooed and rubbing him a little first.   
"It will be so easy for me to take you." Levi tried to sit up but was immediately being pinned back down but Eren. Levi was about to say something but Eren quickly yanked off his joggers tossing them off the bed. He released his wrist running his hands down his arms feel the muscles tense and flex under his finger tips and gripped his thighs spreading his legs and lifting up his knees up and pulled off his own sweat pants. He used one hand and placed it on his right inner thigh to hold it open. He gripped Levi's growing erection and stroked it enjoying the view of Levi squirming body beneath him. He watched as Levi bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Eren stroked Levi's throbbing cock fast causing multiple moans to escape his lips. He was too tired to fight Eren back so he was forced to just lay there and take the pleasure. Levi's cheeks grew flustered and he turned his head to the side and he gripped his pillow panting heavily.   
Eren chuckled lowly and removed his sweats and rubbed his throbbing cock against Levi's tight entrance. Levi whined and rolled his hips attempting to get some kind of friction.   
"Looks like someone is waking up." He teased and grinded against Levi causing his length to roll against Levi's. He sucked in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth and arched his back rolling his hips against Eren's.  
"E-Eren, dammit if you're gonna fuck me don't tease me about it." Levi groaned and moaned lightly wanting more friction.   
"Mmm well what a great opportunity to make you beg while you're all weak and tired. If you want me to fuck you, you gotta tell me how bad you want it." Eren purred lowly in Levi's ear and licked up the shell.  
"Ngh, Eren don't make me fucking beg." He growled and bit his lip and ran his hand down his back to his thighs and pressed Eren firmer against him making him hiss.   
"Then it looks like we're gonna have to to it the hard way." Eren stroked Levi a bit faster making him moan louder and his stuck his two fingers in Levi's mouth.  
"Suck." He ordered.   
Levi gasped and closed his lips around the two digits working his tongue along them coating them in a generous amount of saliva as Eren thrusted them quickly in and out of his mouth. Levi's eyes watered and Eren pulled them from his lips making him breathlessly gasp for air. He smirked devilishly and ran his fingers down his abs and brought them to his entrance slowly pushing them in. Levi threw his head back and let out a low moan.  
"Nngh A-aah! E-Eren!" He panted heavily and gripped onto the pillow behind his head. Eren thrusted his fingers at a painfully slow pace curling them inside of Levi making him jolt.  
"E-Eren please... I-I need more!" He panted and rocked his hips against Eren's fingers.   
A lowly throaty chuckle came from Eren and he licked his lips.  
"More what Levi? You gotta tell me what you want."   
Levi knotted his eyebrows and groaned trying to roll his hips faster against Eren's fingers to receive more of that must needed friction.  
"Tsk, tsk, you're always so stubborn Levi. Just give in..." Eren trailed kisses along his chest and brushed his bottom lip over his sensitive perky pink bud. He slicked his tongue out and slowly ran it over it. Levi hissed and arched his back entangling his hands in Eren's hair.  
"Nyaah, p-please... Eren. J-Just fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum!" Eren smirked in satisfaction and spread Levi's legs positioning himself at his entrance.  
"You want me to fuck you hard, in that firm tight ass of yours baby? Tell me that's what you want." He  
pushed his tip in making Levi cry out desperately.   
"Y-yes! I want you fuck me so hard! Please Eren just fucking wreck me!" Levi moaned.   
Eren growled at the demand and slammed himself into Levi already starting at a bruising pace. Levi gasped and parted frantically as his cheeks grow flustered.   
He let out frequent low moans and gripped his pillow again. Eren grunted and pounding into Levi quickly, firmly gripping his hips digging his fingers into them. He angled himself slight so he'd be able to beat against his prostate.  
Levi screamed and threw his head back.  
"Aaaah f-fuuu, ah Fuck yes! There! There Eren!" Levi screamed in a loud desperate moan.   
Eren's member throbbed inside on Levi at his sounds as he continuously rammed into Levi mercilessly. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist to pull his closer and drive him in deeper.   
Small, quick, pants, and grunts echoed from Levi's lips with each of Eren's powerful thrusts. Levi felt his body became weak in pleasureful bliss. Eren hummed in approval at the sight beneath him and slightly sped up his pace.   
He leaned down and captures Levi's lips in his kissing his hungrily and forces his tongue into his mouth swallowing all of his moans to force Levi farther into submission. Levi accepted the kill and rolled his tongue with Eren's allowing him to explore his cavern.   
As Eren parted from the kiss he panted as he felt a familiar heat growing in his abdomen his release nearing him quickly.   
"A-aah fuck! Ngh I'm close..." Eren moaned and not long after he came inside of Levi spilling his hot seed deep within him. He hit Levi with a few more hard thrusts to send him over the edge.He walls clenched of around Eren's member and he gasped as he came onto his chest and a bit on his neck, the rest leaked from his tip running down his shaft.   
Eren slowly pulling out of Levi and grunted and leaned down licking Levi clean of all his cum.  
Levi whined quietly and blush rose to his already flustered cheeks.  
"Aah tch brat, y-you're such a tease." Levi groaned.   
Eren smirked up at Levi and peaked his rosy cheeks.  
"You're so cute." He giggled and booped his nose.   
Levi frowned and glared up at Eren but felt sleep begoning at him heavily.  
"I hate you." Levi groaned and yawned rubbed his eyes sleepily and snuggled up against Eren's chest as he laid beside him.   
"No you don't." Eren chuckled and squeezed Levi close it him.  
"You wuv meeeee!"   
Levi rolled his eyes and buried his face in Eren's chest clinging to his shirt to breath in his scent.  
"Whatever.." He grumbled and they soon both felt asleep.


End file.
